World Seasons
by Cha-Cha-Cheesecake
Summary: A series of PokeSpe oneshots. Throughout the world there are trainers around every corner. Whether it's a fateful encounter or just thinking to themselves, there's always something to do, always some place to go. That's what makes every journey eventful.
1. 1: Grunge Princess

**A/N: **Hi! This is the first chapter of my new drabble fanfic! I'll be updating whenever inspiration strikes, so I'm not making any promises for how long it'll take for an update each time. Anyway, onto the summary.

Summary: So what if my hair is always a mess and I get dirt on my face? So what if I'm a rowdy girl who sings at the top of her voice? So what if I wore shorts to the wedding reception? You still married me, didn't you? FranticShipping.

* * *

><p><span>World Seasons<span>

1 - Grunge Princess

It's the reception, and everybody's staring at us. Mostly me, because I'm dressed for the skate park. Partially Ruby, who's red in the face and glaring at me.

I think I'm supposed to say something now. Dad's just finished his speech, and I can't help but grin; he was tearing up a bit earlier, as mushy speeches has never been his forte, and his tuxedo makes him look oddly out of place. He never wears so much as his khaki shorts and lab coat when he's out doing fieldwork. And since he's gone a bit grey and thinning on top, it makes him look even weirder.

He nods to me and I stand up. In my eyes I look magnificent in my 'wedding dress' - I'm in a baby blue tee-shirt, denim shorts, electric blue sneakers and (by surrendering into Ruby's complaining, whining and crocodile tears) a boring white lacy veil, crammed over my ponytail. I may be the bride at this shindig, but I'm still only twenty-four, and I'm no where near old enough to be wearing some stupid granny dress.

Ruby doesn't like my fashion sense quite as much, and he is wearing the typical tux, which in my opinion makes him look even stupider than me. He even took off his hat, which is a first. He's combed his hair to one side to try and cover up the scars, but he's not foolin' anybody. 'Specially me.

"Erm… thanks for coming today, everybody." My voice catches in my throat a little and I glare at Ruby, blaming it on him. If he hadn't made me feel so dumb I wouldn't be screwing up like this. Picking up my plastic cup of water off the table, I take a swig and slam it down again, exhaling deeply. "Right… I want to thank my dad, who's been awesome to me since I was a kid. I love you, Dad. You'll always be number one!" I give him a thumbs up and he looks like he's going to cry again.

"Also," I continue, "I'd like to thank Karma, my new mother-in-law, for how sweet and caring she's been to me since we met. Thank you so much." Ruby's mother holds a handkerchief up to her mouth, eyes shiny. "And Norman too, my new father-in-law. Thanks for being so cool and battling with me on a regular basis! Since I got my badge, I seem to lose to you every time. But I'll beat you again one day, just you wait!"

Then my gaze falls upon Ruby, who's watching me expectantly. "And finally, you. Ruby. My husband." I roll the word around my mouth; it sounds stupid and weird and _old_. Kind of like him. "You, Ruby, who yelled at me today for turning up to the wedding in my denim shorts and sneakers. You, who forced this stupid veil on my head, even though you know that I didn't want to wear it! I don't care if you made it yourself! It's trashy and prissy and dumb!" I yank it off my head and shove it into Dad's hands, who takes it, dumbstruck.

"You, Ruby, who always complains that I don't dress nicely enough, or I don't act ladylike, or my wild attitude isn't _acceptable_! So what if my hair is always a mess and I get dirt on my face? So what if I'm a rowdy girl who sings at the top of her voice? So what if I wore shorts to the wedding reception? You still married me, didn't you?" Folding my arms, I sit down again. Glancing over at him, I see his face is flushed and his eyes wide. His mouth is a complete 'O' of surprise. I wait for him to yell back at me and whine that I'm showing us up, but he doesn't.

"…But despite that, I still love you." The last few shreds of my confidence leave me as I say that, and I pick up my plastic cup again, talking quick gulps at a time, choosing not to look at him.

"And despite all of that, I love you too." Squeezing my hand, he flashes me a quick smile before standing up. "I forward everything Sapphire said - well, except for what she said about me. I can't deny that I can be like that… But I get on her nerves because I love it when she gets mad. She frowns and growls and shouts, and it just makes me love her more and more. So, forgive me for getting carried away sometimes, Saph."

"…Don't call me Saph," is all I can manage to say, before he presses his lips against mine.

* * *

><p>The moment we got back to our house, I emptied a plastic water bottle over his head.<p>

"Wh-What was that for?"

"Don't ever do that kiss thing again."


	2. 2: Good Night

**A/N: **Thank you so much to **Mya Latti **and **Pablo and Bobboo **for your awesome reviews! (: I'm sorry, Pablo and Bobboo, that me calling this fic a drabble was thin glass to be treading on… but no matter, I changed the fic summary to "A series of PokeSpe oneshots".

And now, onto this chapter's summary.

Summary: She always found it harder to sleep at night, when memories of Red's goodbye came back to haunt her.

* * *

><p><span>World Seasons<span>

2 - Good Night

She didn't like nights as much as day.

Nights were scary, looming times when the sun disappeared, vanishing from the sky and slipping away. Nights were pretty, but unapproachable.

Day time was a much easier time for her to fall asleep; the sun calmed her nerves, warmed her skin, welcomed sleep and embraced it. Tossed dreams back and forth.

To her, nights were a time for staying awake, but now and then his sweet goodbye drifted in and out of her mind, drawn to the light flutter of her mind like fireflies.

"_Maybe we could just travel together."_

Now and then it was unbearable and she'd cry a little at how she'd let him go on without her. And how he'd never discovered her secret. How he'd never think of her the way she thought of him…

"_It wouldn't be so bad. There are so many places we could go…"_

Other times she pulled herself together and scolded herself for wallowing. _Get it together, Yellow! _She'd think. _It was you who pulled away first._

So why was she so disappointed? Why did she feel like it was actually worth hanging onto?

Maybe because he was her first friend. She'd met many wonderful people on that journey to bring him back, but she'd longed for Red more than anybody else.

"_Are you sure you don't want to come with me? It'd be so much fun!"_

She'd let him go. She could accept that, most of the time. It was the fact that she regretted it, that hurt even more.

_I wonder how he is now. And if I'll ever see him again._

Sighing, she closed her eyes and lay back on the grassy clearing of Viridian Forest, the emptiness leaving her piece by piece. The forest was so peaceful. Night seemed to cloak it in silence, sweet, sweet silence, and that was one part of night time that she could learn to love.

For once, it seemed like she was the only person in the world. And that was a nice feeling, like falling into a lake of silk, being caressed by warm, loving hands.

Maybe one day, Red's hands. Like that time.

He'd held her as she'd fallen, and though most of it was a blurred memory, or a whisper of a blurred memory, she still could feel the tingling sensation of his hands resting beneath her, catching her before she fell. Drooping eyelids as the sky tilted upwards, his face falling over hers.

What she'd hoped was a kiss, was probably a smile.

"_You did well, Yellow. I'll see you again some time."_

She closed her eyes and smiled, a small sigh escaping her closed lips like a flutter of wings.

_I hope so._


	3. 3: Anniversary

**A/N: **Yo! Here's the third chapter… I know nobody reviewed, but that's okay. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, alerted, faved and read so far (: It means a lot just to know people care!

Random trivia: I originally had another idea planned for chapter three, but I wrote this at school today on a whim (while I was supposed to be revising), so I decided to upload this instead. Plus, I realised the first two chapters have been pretty shippy, so I thought maybe it would be better if I uploaded something different for a change. And now, the summary:

Summary: Today is their anniversary, so Red wants to make it special.

* * *

><p><span>World Seasons<span>

3 - Anniversary

He's a kid from Pallet Town. The town he grew up in is peaceful and happy, with kind voices thrown back and forth in an endless sea of wind and grass and sun.

This is the town he calls home, and he treasures it in his heart. But today is one of the days he'd rather not remember.

He is hunched up under the bed covers as his alarm clock beeps, a shrill sound echoing around the room, pulsing in his ears. For a moment he contemplates not getting up at all and burrowing back into the solitude of sleep, but then he sighs and shakes his head, sitting up slowly. He winces at the sun streaming in through his bedroom windows, splashing on the walls and casting a warm yellow glow over the bedroom.

Red never seems to get used to this day, above all others.

With a yawn he makes his way downstairs, stubbing his toe on the bottom step and cursing loudly. Just as well the neighbours don't hear.

Sighing, he takes out his pokeballs and releases his team, who all greet him with a solemn nod before trotting over to their grub bowls. With a tiny laugh he chops up some apples and hands out slices to the different pokemon, who begin to devour what slices they have in their bowls. Then, once they've been fed, Red takes out the picnic basket.

"Today's going to be better," he murmurs, knowing his voice reaches out far enough. "I promise it will…"

When the picnic is ready he dresses and returns his party to their pokeballs, tugging on his hat and leaving the house with the picnic basket in his arms.

He already packed the photos.

After an age of walking, he's found it. Two hours it took, to find this place. Where grassy hill sides meet a sparkling lake, where the sun shines just right and there's not a single cloud in the sky.

The perfect spot for them to reminisce.

With a wide grin, he stretches and calls out his party.

"Guys, we've done it!" he cries, pointing at the grassy bank just ahead. "Come on, lets race over there!"

The group get down on all fours, ready to run for the sake of the largest piece of pie.

"And… GO!" And the race is on! They take off, and Red chases after them, slowing down as his chest tightens in that all too familiar way.

_Today is harder for me than they will ever understand._

Then, shaking off his heavy thoughts, he sprints over to where Pika is proudly claiming first place.

"You did awesome, Pika!" he grins. "And you guys, too! You can all have pie."

As his pokemon cheer, he rolls out the picnic blanket and they sit down, cheering as Red pulls out sandwiches, grapes, apples, pears, candy…

"Dig in, guys!" he grins. He takes a sandwich himself as they begin to eat; since waking up, he missed his breakfast preparing this picnic. A small smile on his face, Red pulls out the photos. Of him and her. Their final photo, before everything ended.

"Hey, guys. You almost missed the party," he whispers, swallowing as his throat closes up a little. He places his mother's photo next to Pika, who giggles and hugs the frame to his chest. For a while he holds his father's photo in his hands, just staring at it. Everybody said he looked just like his father… he just found it so surreal that that could be _him _one day.

Poli tugs on his sleeve, eyes dimmed with sadness, and Red pats his head.

"It's okay, Poli… it just seems like it was only yesterday they were right beside me. That's all."

_Watching us go our separate ways was sad, _a voice in his head says softly. _But even so… I still want to do this for them. Even if my voice doesn't always reach theirs._

"Happy Anniversary, I guess," Red says sadly, staring up at the sky.


End file.
